callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Border Skirmish
Border Skirmish is the sixth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame and revolves around the collection of a data module from a crashed E-2 Hawkeye on the Afghanistan-Uzbekistan Border as well as it’s initial acquirement from an FSB Counter-Intelligence Building in Russia. Player Character: - Kenneth Gregoravich, Major Bethany Morse, Private 1st Class Ramirez Previous Level Recent History (Level) Next Level The Raven’s Trail Walkthrough Part 1 – Black Box Retrival The level starts as Ramirez, Dunn and Foley disembark from a Black Hawk Helicopter just outside of the crash zone of Dragonfly 95. After being greeted by the Afghan National Army the team enters and begins to look for the data module only to find it missing. Both Dunn and Ramirez then go to find the plane’s black box only to discover the pilot has been killed by a close range shot. After removing the Black Box and taking it to a temporary data centre the mission shifts to when Dragonfly Nine-Five was still airborne. Part 2 – Dragonfly Nine-Five Your first task in this section is to tune the frequency to match that of the transmission that you are listening to. As this happens a scouting party of MiG 29s arrive and attack the Hawkeye. You can direct the escort F15s to attack targets to keep your plane safe until the transmission has been fully deciphered. More MiG 29s and Surface to Air Missiles will attack and can be destroyed by the Escort F-15s, or if they have all been destroyed using the Chaff Pod and Flares to deflect missiles. Eventually your AWAC will be damaged but as long as the transmission has been intercepted and deciphered you will not be penalized for this. As you open your eyes you will find that Dragonfly-Nine Five has crashed. At this point you can only crawl in a prone position as you move to the data centre and download the data for transit. As you finished an OpFor Soldier appears and attacks knocking the G18 out of your hand. As you black out you will hear the pilot being shot as the OpFor take you prisoner. Part 3 – Find the OpFor Camp As you return to the action in Afghanistan your squad will be told that OpFor Leaders are planning to execute the Co-Pilot Lieutenant Owens and Major Morse live on You Tube and that Command has a fix in a small settlement a click and a half to the North East. As you head out you enter a ravine where the OpFor ambush the player and their allies as they cross a bridge. After Foley and Dunn and a randomly named Ranger have crossed the bridge is destroyed and Rameriez, Coronel Marshall and a second randomly named character have to make it through the caves and down to a second bridge down river. As you enter the cave, and turning on your Night Vision Goggles, a whole OpFor unit attacks from ledges, behind barricades and attacking from holes in the floor. After fighting through the caves Ramirez and Marshall arrive at the lower bridge and are given cover fire by Dunn and Foley before climbing up some rough cut stairs to rendezvous with the others. Upon leaving the ravine a sand storm will blow in reducing visibility and jamming the teams guns making them have to rely on their knives and any remaining grenades. After fighting off a small OpFor strike force and picking up their AK-47s, which are more resistant to jamming the team reaches the village to discover that the sandstorm was caused by three Russian Mi-26 ‘Halo’s which are dropping off infantry and armor to fight the OpFor units and their Techniacals. After fighting through Russian and Native Lines as well as destroying a BTR-80 the team arrives at the broadcast’s location and use a Dynamic Hammer to knock through the door and kill the three OpFor Soldiers who are in the Final Stand Position as well as Lieutenant Owens held hostage. As the player secures him, Overlord will remark that the Russians are leaving for an unknown reason although he guesses that they either have Morse or the Download Module or maybe even both of them. After asking what the mission was Owens admits he wasn’t told and that they had been sent to intercept transmissions from an undercover CIA agent over Russian Air Space. Part 4 – FSB Counter-Intelligence Headquarters, Aral Sea In this section you play as Kenneth Gregoravich and are allied with a second undercover agent Katrina Romanov. There is a time limit of seven minutes while a shift change occurs for the player to get into the building or else they fail the mission. The player can use any method they want to infiltrate the structure be it deception (using a fake badge), an all out offensive, stealthy sniping or even covertly sneaking through a pipe to avoid the multiple marksmen and Dog Patrols. Once inside the player and Katrina breach the communications room and must defend it until the signal has been sent to Dragonfly Nine-Five, note that the time taken in the earlier section will determine how long you must hold the communication centre, before whipping the computer’s memory. During this time FSB Officers and Riot Troopers will constantly attack. Once finished the player must survive for as long as he/she can while under barrage from Tear Gas Grenades, troops with Riot Shields and Shotguns and finally, if the player survives that long, a BTR-80 with an Active Denial System. As soon as the player dies after wiping the computers they return to playing as Ramirez. Part 5 – Securing the Data Module As you return to playing as Ramirez, Overlord informs you that Morse has been spotted being loaded into a Halo just west of their position. Heading outside the player has to find a Stinger and help his team ground the Halo before it leaves. After the Halo is down the Russians load the unconscious Morse into the back of a Ural-4320 and leaves in a convoy guarded by UAZs and a BTR-80 as they head towards a second landing zone with OpFor Technical’s in hot pursuit. Ramirez is ordered to secure a landing zone so reinforcements can be dropped and is rewarded with the laptop command module for a Predator Drone. Using the Drone’s AGM Missiles Ramirez destroys the BTR and blocks the road preventing easy escape for the Russians. Hopping in a abandoned Technical with Foley and Dunn, Ramirez mans the rear mounted M2 Machine Gun and heads to the rerouted convoy easily thinning out the troops in the UAZs and forcing the truck to stop. Upon entering the Technical the team find Morse with a stolen Skorpion SMG having killed her abductors when the BTR was destroyed. As they leave the back of the Truck a new threat emerges in the form of a BMPT and a pair of T-72 Tanks. Faced with this threat Ramirez uses the Predator Drones last 2 AGMs to partially destroy the enemy armor with the surviving tank forcing the team to take cover. The situation appears bleak until the Afghan National Army arrives and a pair of A-10 Thunderbolt II ‘Warthog’s fly overhead forcing the tank commander to surrender allowing Morse to hand over the download module to Coronal Marshall Weapon Loadout Inital Weapons Initial Weapons - Ramirez M16A4 w/ M203 and Red Dot Sight, M1014, Frag Grenade x 4, Flashbang Grenade x 4 Initial Weapons – Morse G18 Initial Weapons – Gregoravich TMP, Stun Grenade x 4 Found in Level Black Box Retrieval G18 OpFor Attack AK-47, Skorpion, Skorpion Akimbo, Dragunov, FAL, RPD, RPG-7, PP2000, Striker, TAR-21, MAC-10, MAC-10 Akimbo, SPAS-12, TMP, TMP Akimbo FSB Infiltration Riot Shield, AK-47, SPAS-12, Vector, PP2000, TAR-21, G18, Riot Buckler, Dragunov, Riot Buckler, KS-23 Hostage Rescue AK-47, M4 Carbine (Found by Dead Rangers/ANA), Stinger, Skorpion, Skorpion Akimbo, MAC-10, RPG-7, SCAR-H (Found by Dead Rangers/ANA), SPAS-12, TAR-21, FAL Transcript Satellite disengages from the Falkland Islands and heads to Washington DC Marshall: - What is this about Defence Secretary? Dec Secretary: - Just over two hours ago an AWAC flying over Russia was shot down. The Schematic of the A2- Hawkeye appears with certain features highlighted Dec Secretary: - The crew was able to bring her down in the Afghan Boarder Area but after that we lost contact Marshall: - I don’t see the connection, when you ordered me here you said that this mission was vital to the war with Russia not a routine pick up The Satellite moves from Washington over Europe to Aral Sea, Russia and then to North Afghanistan Dec Secretary: - Information is the winning weapon in this war. What that AWAC was carrying will allow us to march into the Russian Heartland un-molested and we have a deadline Cornel Marshall: - What time do we have? A countdown of two days is shown on screen counting down. Various pieces of equipment begin to appear on screen in a way similar to the Just Like Old Times Cut Scene Dec Secretary: - Don’t worry about that this is an easy mission Control. Still I want your best men on the job. As for resources, you will have anything you deem necessary The profiles of Foley, Dunn and Ramirez appear over the equipment profiles Marshall: - What opposition should we expect sir? Dec Secretary: - Limited. The Afghan National Army is moving to secure the crash site. The area is just outside the green zone at the Afghan-Uzbekistan Border so you may encounter some local militia. It is plausible albeit very unlikely that their will be a Russian Extraction team as well but we suspect that they will be cautious about entering Afghan Territory Marshall: - Anything else I need to know sir? Dec Secretary: - Only what we have told you. With General Shepherd dead we need strong leadership. Bring me the crew and data modules from that Crash Site and we will look at your prospects of promotion. As for you and your men heading to Russia for some payback, get the data module and you will be the first ones into Moscow. Overlaid Equipment and Personnel Pictures disappear as the satellite zooms in on a pair of Black Hawk Helicopters crossing the Afghan Desert Cut Scene Ends Ramirez is sitting in a Black Hawk Helicopter with Corporal Dunn, Sergeant Foley and a Randomly Named NPC heading towards the crash site Dunn: - What are we doing out here sir? Foley: - We are collecting the black box and data module of a downed Advanced Warning and Communications Aircraft that crashed in Afghanistan. Ranger: - Seems like a waste to send combat personnel to do air crash investigation. We should be taking the fight to Moscow Foley: - If you feel that way soldier take it up with Coronel Marshall. He handpicked us for this assignment. Ranger: - No Sir Foley: - Then shut your mouth soldier and do what you’re told. Know to go over the ground rules that Command has given us for this mission. Number 1 we are not to engage the local population unless they fire first. Number 2 as soon as we land we are to locate the AWACs crew and get them ready for transport no matter what state they are in. Dunn: - And Number 3 is? Foley: - Number 3 is that no matter what we are not to cross into Uzbekistan. They are currently allies to Moscow and command stresses that we are not to start the counter offensive early Hooah. Rangers: - Hooah! Dunn: - There it is and it looks like we have company Foley: - Hold your fire. Units of the Afghan National Army were sent to secure the crash site so we can get in and get out as quickly as possible. Ranger: - Looks like were not going to see and action on this mission Dunn: - Trust me man that’s not necessarily a bad thing. The Black Hawk stops and drops repelling cables so the Rangers can get to the crash site. Ramirez slides down and lands alongside the others as the Black Hawks move away. Marshall: - Sergeant get your men up to the AWAC and search for survivors and intel Foley: - You heard him move up and find a way inside The team move up to the AWAC to find that one of the doors has been cut open Dunn: - Looks like someone beat us here. Foley (to Afghan Soldier): - Did any of your men cut open this door private Soldier (In Arabic): - No Sir it was like this when we arrived. We sent a message to your embassy in Kabul to the military attaché there. They said that we should stay out and that they would inform the collection team. Ranger: - What did he say? Hamed: - He said that they found it like this. They sent word to Kabul and your embassy and were told to hold the scene and that the commanding officer would be told of this change in events Foley: - No one told us that Private. It’s good to see you again, how are things out here. Hamed: - We have had a few attacks by militia groups, far less then we expected considering events. Last week we had an incursion by a Uzbekistani Recon Force but apart from that it’s been quiet. Foley: - Good to here that we’ll catch up later. Foley enters the AWAC and Dunn and Ramirez follow heading to the data centre Dunn: - What are we looking for? Foley: - The Flight Recorder up in the cockpit and a grey data module attached to the communications station Dunn: - I don’t see anything like that or the crew. Ramirez and I will go check the cockpit. Ramirez and Dunn enter the cockpit to find the pilot dead Dunn: - Looks like Rule 2 got Broken. Help me flip him. Ramirez helps flip the pilot Dunn: - Sarge the Pilot’s dead, one gunshot wound to the head execution style Foley: - What about the flight recorder? Ramirez looks under the console to find the yellow flight recorder Dunn: - Still here Sarge Foley: - Get it to the Command Tent maybe it will tell us what happened after the crash Dunn, Foley and Ramirez head out of the AWAC and over to a command tent where Coronal Marshall and a Technican are waiting Marshall: - What have you found Sergeant. Foley: - One body killed at close range with a single gunshot, the co-pilot and navigator are dead and the data module is missing. We were able to recover the flight recorder which may be able to reveal some information. Technican: - Give it here and I will see what we have. Ramirez hands over the Flight Recorder and the Technican and removes the Cockpit Voice Recorder before playing it. Pilot Voice: - We are in position Nightjar begin transmission The Satellite zooms out and displays a time of 21:35 the previous day before panning north to south Uzbekistan revealing the AWAC flying. Zooming in the player takes control of Major Bethany Morse looking into three screens, one displaying transmission, the other two images of the escort F-15s Morse: - Receiving Transmission, decrypting now MiG-29s appear Pilot: - Direct our combat air-patrol to take out the MiG-29s Morse: - Eagle Leader attack MiGs at 7o clock postion The MiGs are taken out by the F-15s. Morse continues to decrypt the data transmission. Suddenly more MiGs appear as well as Surface to Air Missiles fired from ground based missile platforms Morse: - Firing Flares Some of the Missiles are deflected. Morse continues to give orders to the F-15s. Eventually the decryption is complete. Morse: - Decryption Complete lets get out of here Pilot: - Will do, Overlord the package is secure and we are heading to the Carrier USS Gerald R. Ford Overlord: - Good luck we will be waiting for you there. Suddenly a pair of Sukhoi Su-50 Stealth Fighters arrive and destroy the remainder of the F-15 Eagles F-15 Eagle 2: - Stealth Fighters we can’t get a lock. Eagle Leader: - Stay on Target F-15 Eagle 2: - We have to disengage. Eagle Leader: - Stay where you are we need to get the objective to the Carrier The F-15s are destroyed by the Su-50s Morse: - Eagle Leader is down. The SU-50s take the shot and the A-2 shudders and begins to loose altitude Pilot: - We are going down. I’m going to try and land her just over the Afghan border. The screen goes dark before revealing that the plane has crashed. Morse opens her eyes and tries to move Morse: - Tim are you alright? Co-Pilot: He’s unconscious. I have sent a distress call to the Carrier they should be sending help soon. Morse can you get the data ready for transport. Morse: - Yeah I think so. She unbuckles her seat and drops to the floor Co-Pilot: - Can you move Morse: - Everything seems okay although my legs ache like hell Co-Pilot: - Well you know what they say; any landing you can walk away from Morse crawls to the data module and begins file transfer. Drilling can be heard at the door Morse: - When did the Extraction Team say they would be here Co-Pilot: - A couple of hours why? The download finishes and Morse removes the module from the console. A clang is heard and starlight streams into the cockpit, Morse draws a G18 Automatic Pistol. She doesn’t get to use it as an OpFor soldier arrives and disarms her before knocking her unconscious. Shots can be heard from the cockpit as the screen goes black. As the player opens their eyes they find that they are back playing as Ramirez. Technican: - There’s just static after that Marshall: - Command is not going to like this. A mobile phone goes off and Marshall answers before switching if off. ''Command has found footage of tribal militia holding two of the crew hostage. The source is a village two clicks to the South West. Command wants us to get recon on the area. Foley: - Looks like you got your request after all Private ''The Squad walk towards the village and reach a river cutting through a gorge. Overhead footsteps can be heard and tiny pebbles crumble onto the rangers heads Ranger: - They’re are scouting us. Foley: - Remember Rule One don’t fire until we can confirm that they are threats Dunn: - Caves on the left look out for ambush points Foley: - There’s the bridge I’ll take point cover me while I cross As soon as Foley steps onto the bridge a bullet storm explodes around him. He makes it to the other side and takes cover behind some rocks Foley: - Dunn your next Dunn crosses as the others return fire against the OpFor. After getting to the other side a random NPC begins to move. He gets halfway when an RPG Launcher destroys the bridge Ranger: - We’re trapped Foley: - There is a lower bridge use the caves and get down there we will cover you. Ramirez, Marshall and the random NPC head into the caves activating their Night Vision Goggles. A large number of enemies emerge from everywhere but the team battles through to the lower bridge Marshall: - Sergeant we are at the lower bridge cover us while we cross. The team cross loosing the NPC to sniper fire if he isn’t already dead. Climbing the steps they rejoin the others. Dunn: - Let’s keep moving the village is not to far away. The team emerge from the gorge only to be engulfed by a sandstorm Dunn: - My M16s jammed from all this sand. Can hardly see past my face either. Foley: - Switch to knives, let’s take this slowly. We don’t need to be caught in another fire-fight The squad find a small group of OpFor soldiers sheltering by a dug in truck. The team silently take them out Marshall: - Take those AKs they don’t jam as easily as other weapons The team take the AK-47s and move to the village. The Sandstorm gets even fiercer Dunn: - This Sandstorm is making things impossible Foley: - Overwatch what’s the situation over the village. Any idea when this storm will blow over. Overwatch: - Hunter 2-1 that’s no sandstorm. We have a visual on three Russia Mi-26s finalizing landing procedures. Russian troops are on the ground I repeat Russian Troops are on the ground. Foley: - Alright people we have to do this now. Command suspects that the hostages are in the building with the satellite dish on the roof adjacent to the mosque. Let’s get in and out before the Russians even know we are here Hooah Rangers: - Hooah Dunn: - Looks like the Russians broke Rule Three The team enters the village and fights through OpFor and Russian Soldiers. As they reach the target building a BTR-80 arrives stopping between the Mosque and Building. Marshall: - Cover me while I plant some C4 on that BTR He runs across as the team draws the BTRs fire. After retreating he blows the vehicle taking it out of the fight. Foley: - Good Work Sir. Ramirez get the Hammer ready for breach action Ramirez hammers down the door and kills the OpFor soldiers inside. The Co-Pilot is strapped to the chair but the Comms Operator is no where to see. Foley: - Where’s the Comms Officer Soldier? Co-Pilot: - They took her. The Russians got here first and took her and the data module. Marshall: - Overlord do you have a visual on Major Bethany Morse Foley: - What where you doing out here? Co-Pilot: - We were not told what we were intercepting. Just that it was important for the war effort. Some CIA agent was sent to Aral Sea to infiltrate a Russian Intelligence Outpost The Satellite zooms out and tracks north to Aral Sea displaying the time as 21:20 the previous day. Zooming in it reveals two people smoking outside a Russian Compound on an Island. The player then takes control of Gregoravich as he loads his TMP. Romanov: - Time to go? Gregoravich: - Dragonfly Nine-Five will be in position in eight minutes. After that we loose our window. Also there is a shift change happening meaning their will be more confusion them at any other time. Gregoravich and Romanov enter the FSB compound and reach the Comms. building. Getting inside they find the main relay and breach the chamber killing those inside. Gregoravich: - Place the room in lockdown. I will start the relay and transmit the data to Nine-Five Pilot: - We are in position Nightjar begin transmission Gregoravich finishes the transmission as FSB Agents storm the compound Romanov: - Wipe the Computers so they can’t easily track what we sent Gregoravich begins the computer wipe procedure. It soon finishes and he turns his attention to the attackers Romanov: - Is it done? Gregoravich: - It’s done. Now we hold out as long as we can. The longer we hold this room the longer it takes them to track Nine-Fives position Romanov: - Then let’s keep them busy Romanov and Gregoravich valiantly hold the room but are soon killed. Gregoravich falls to the floor his eyes gazing at the concrete. His eyes close and then open to see sand as the player resumes control of Ramirez as Russian MiG-29s bombard the village. Overwatch: - The Russians are taking Morse to a Mi-26 on the western fringe of the village. We can see tribal militia taking weapons out of a building two streets over from a wooden shack. Take that area and see if you can find some Heavy Weapons to ground that Helicopter. Ramirez, Dunn and Foley run and take the building to find a heavy weapons stockpile. Foley: - Everybody grab a Stinger. Ramirez picks up a Stinger Head to the roof so we can get a clean shot. The squad makes it to the roof and shoots down the Halo just a mile away from the village. A Russian Convoy exits with a BTR in front and four UAZs surrounding a Truck that Morse is loaded into. Dunn: - There escaping in that Truck. Foley: - Calm yourself Corporal. Command is sending reinforcements they want us to clear the area in front of the Mosque. The squad clears an LZ for a CH-47 Chinook and receive a UAV Command Module Marshall: - Take out that BTR when they enter the canyon road make them take a different route to their LZ Ramirez fires a missile from the Predator destroying the BTR in the canyon. The convoy stops and begins to turn round Overwatch: - Armoured Vehicle out of Commission Foley: - Okay Squad take that Technical we are going to intercept that Truck and rescue the Major Ramirez jumps onto the Gunner’s Seat while Dunn drives and Foley rides shotgun. Taking out the other Technical’s and then the Jeeps the team storms the truck to find Major Morse killing the last soldier guarding her with a Skorpion SMG Foley: - Coronal the Major is alive. We need backup at our location Dunn: - Can you move? Morse: - My legs broken but I will manage Dunn: - Steady her, Ramirez take point Overwatch: - Enemy armor is heading to your position Hunter Two-One is you have any ordinance left get it ready. Reinforcements are two minutes out Overlord out. Ramirez takes out two tanks with the remaining missiles as Dunn and Foley begin to move Morse. The last tank arrives as the team takes cover behind the burning BTR Russian Tank Commander: - Surrender American Troops. Hand over the information and we will promise you that you will not be harmed Dunn: - What are we going to do the Russians have us outgunned and out numbered Foley: - Get a grip soldier our reinforcements will be here soon Russian Tank Commander: - This is your last warning. We will fire in Five, Four, Three, Two…''Two A-10 Warthogs suddenly fly over and the Afghan National Army arrives over the hill top'' Dunn: - They made it we’re saved. A Blackhawk Helicopter descends with Coronal Marshall riding in the troop bay with the Co-Pilot. Marshall: - Do you have it? Morse: - Right here sir. She hands it to Coronal Marshall Marshall: - Good that’s one less loose end. Sergeant Foley get your men on the chopper we are leaving this place. The Helicopter takes off obscuring the whole screen with sand and dust Intel Intel No. 12 (1/3) Found in the AWAC as you crawl to download the data. It is caught face down between two work stations just before you are instructed to turn on the emergency lights Intel No. 13 (2/3) As you move through the cave go into the tiny stone room on the left and down the stairs to the section below. The Intel Laptop is on the desk next to some power tools. Intel No. 14 (3/3) Before you enter the Communication Building open a manhole and jump down into the sewer system. Head to the locked garage and open a second man-hole. Emerge and kill the Mechanic inside before picking up the Intel inside the BTR. Achievements Flares Away (10G): - Deflect Five Missiles with a single Flare Blast Trivia Crash Site The level has a similar feel to Halo ODST where the player uncovers clues to earlier events that the player then plays out The crashed AWAC appears much larger in this section of the level then in later appearances Private Hamad reappears with the ANA. This level marks the first time he is heard speaking in English to the player Morse’s G18 is the only weapon that is found in this section of the game The inside of the AWAC is not lit by the emergency lights despite the player turning them on later, or earlier if you play this mission chronologically The black box flight recorder replaces the player’s weapons and can be used as a melee weapon The Air Crash Investigator has a random name based on the staff at Infinity Ward AWAC Flight There appears to be only three people on the AWAC, two less then the usual crew This is the first level to feature MiG29s and Buk M1s actively targeting the player The flares deployed by the AWAC are reused effects from the C-130 Heracles from Modern Warfare 2 The lack of damage to the crew and the plane suggests that the pilot was able to glide down before crashing into the sand dunes where the plane ultimately ended up The G18 used by Morse is unloaded yet if it’s picked up in Campaign the player will discover three bullets in the gun as well as two whole clips of ammo Village Assault Dunn’s line that the militia are scouting them is the same one used in Team Player The Ranger that falls off the bridge makes the Wilhelm Scream as he dies It is unknown why Ramirez or the other rangers are carrying night vision goggles. It is possible that Coronal Marshall expected the team to be there during the night as well as during the day The OpFor soldiers crawling out of the walls of the cave is a homage to the Xenomorph Hive Assault in Aliens A smiley face can be found gratified on the cave wall The Rangers weapons jamming is only the second time that this occurs in any Call Of Duty game, the first occurring in the level S.O.G Overwatch’s line about the sandstorm is a reference to a deleted level from Call of Duty 4 Level That’s no Sandstorm which is a reference to Obi Wan’s line in Star Wars Episode IV-A New Hope It appears that the Russians and OpFor are no longer allies like they where in Call of Duty 4 Aral Sea Two black Zodiacs can be seen on the beach suggesting that’s how the CIA agents arrived on the Island Katrina Romanov shares her surname with Natasha Romanov AKA the Black Widow from Marvel Comics This part of the level was originally going to be set under the FSB building in Moscow but was moved because infiltration would take to long There are multiple ways to breach the FSB building the fastest and safest is travelling through the tunnels The Dogs will growl at you but won’t attack you until your cover is blow The data transmission time takes the same amount as it takes to intercept the message when you are onboard the AWAC The riot troops all have the patches of the OMAN, the Russian equivalent of the American SWAT After the data is wiped Katrina is coded to die like a randomly named NPC. Occasionally she will outlast the player. Data Retrieval In the weapons cache there is an M5 Sentry Gun and a RC-XD although both are unusable. The Mi-26 appears to be highly vulnerable to Stinger fire only requiring two on target shots to be shot down This is the first Modern Warfare appearance of the CH-47 Is you target the truck with the Predator Drone the message, “You destroyed precious Intel” appears Dunn appears to pick up a G-18 despite no such weapon being available from the ammo cache The Tank Commander has the same voice no matter which tank is left alive The end of the level features some of the same lines as Loose Ends Miscellaneous The AWAC is heading for the Aircraft Carrier USS Gerald R. Ford. This would make this level the first where you play as three factions; the CIA, US Army Rangers and the US Airforce The A2 Hawkeye intercepts the transmission over Uzbekistan from Aral Sea making this the first level to take place in three countries The level name is based on the Aral Sea straddling Russia and Uzbekistan as well as the Russian-Uzbekistani Border Incursion on Afghanistan Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels